La Amistad Dolorosa
by ShadowBYeBYe
Summary: It only takes one ounce of pain to create a fierce bond.
1. La mujer muerta

**CHAPTER ONE**

**_LA MUJER MUERTA_**

* * *

The onslaught left me there gasping for breath, my chest burning and my hands clawing at the dirt. The blood spewing from my nose only caked the dust on my face that my labored breath was puffing up. Fire coursed through my veins as hot tears escaped my eyes. I just knew I was going to die. I was going to lay there in my own pathetic blood and die. How dare he set his hands on me? Who the hell did he think he was?! Nausea rocked my body as my stomach curled. I tried to push myself up but my arms had locked in fear and pain. Growling into the dirt I cursed everything I could think of that would have put me in that situation. I had no idea how extensive the damage was. I did know, however, that someone would find me. Fuck I didn't want that to happen. Especially when my stomach lurched upward sending vomit spilling from my mouth; and with no where to go but the dirt in front of my face it splashed back onto me. That was it. I wished that I would just die. How could I be found in that kind of condition!? It was disgusting, pitiful and down right vile. My body shook as the stench filled my nose. Bits of chef's horrible food lingered in my mouth along with the taste of bile and blood. I closed my eyes and waited, hoping death would take me so that I wouldn't have to bare the embarrassment of being found. I was far enough in the woods that I could have been dead before someone found me. But oh what luck do I have? Through my own crying and the ringing in my ears I heard footsteps. I dreaded the thought of one of the other campers finding me. I was horrible to them. I wouldn't have put it past them to laugh and walk away, I would have. Mustering up enough strength to finally push myself a little from the ground, I crawled. Crawled! On my belly like a worm till I got under a bush. I could die there without being noticed. I set my head down on the ground, the vomit and blood free ground and closed my eyes. I could hear the blood rushing in my head and the ringing had yet to subside.

The foot steps came closer then stopped. Fuck. I couldn't hear any voices and I thought I had only heard one set of foot steps. Perhaps I wasn't truly willing to lie down and die or perhaps I just have rabid curiosity. I opened my eyes slowly, not really wanting to see who it was but really having nothing better to do than lay there in pain and wait for death. I watched as that delinquent leaned against a tree.

Wonderful, of all the campers that had to be out there it had to be the one most likely to laugh and watch her writhe in pain. Another wave of nausea hit me and I tried to let it roll on over. I succeeded but it only made the pounding in my head intensify. I looked over at the prison-bound rodent and watched as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. Without hesitation he lit up one and pocketed the rest. Bitterness took over me as I watched him enjoy his cigarette. Who was he to be comfortable while I tried to fight back torrents of agony? I almost verbally cussed at him but my mouth didn't want to open. If it had of I might have thrown up again. Through half lidded eyes I watched him. Cursing his very existence until he stopped. He was looking at the ground, his brow furrowed and his eyes concentrating on something. I realized it then, I had left quite a trail. His eyes moved along the vomit and dirt disturbed trail. Fuck. Fuck. Yeah that was about the only semi-intelligent thing I could think of. He followed it slowly, a puff of smoke spiralling form his nose. He took the tobacco stick out of his mouth and crouched down. He looked under the bush and just stared at me for a moment.

He really didn't seem surprised. Actually he didn't have much of an expression at all. I couldn't help but curl my nose up. I didn't have enough strength to crawl away. I didn't have enough strength to reach out and slap him. Good thing was that I didn't have the strength to cry. So what did I do? I just laid there looking back at him.

"Damn." One single solitary word summed up my entire predicament so easily. But don't think the bastard jumped to help me. Noooo. He finished his cigarette before crushing it on the forest floor. He pushed the branchess of the bush back and reached out for me. Me, being the prideful bitch I am, tried to move back but once again the strength issue came into play. He pulled his hand back and glared at me, his face taking on that dangerous glint that set him into the criminal stereotype.

"If you are going to die, you should at least go with some diginity. Look at you you are covered in vomit and dirt." Crude. Insensitive and painfully true. His hand clamped hard around my arm and he drug me from the bush. Drug...not gently pulled. I mean he drug me like I was already dead. Once clear of the bush I rolled over onto my back. My vision swam and I knew I was going to pass out but I didn't. Duncan looked down at me and shook his head.

"You're fucked up." Well gee, ya think? Idiot. If I had the strength to I would have either punched him in the nuts or flipped him off. Before I could muster up the strength to call him an ass hole he picked me up. Oh yeah he could have been sweet about it, cradling me in his arms like I was a fragile thing. Humph. Could have. He slung me over his shoulder, not worrying about what might be broken or the torrent of dissiness that filled my head. There I hung, limp and vulnerable. Maybe he was going to throw me off of the cliff. I would have a long enough fall to die before I hit the water, only to be eaten by sharks. Yep. That was an ideal way to go, in the bellies of brutal mindless beasts. I thought he would walk in the way of the camp. But he walked away from it. Yep I was going to die.

He stopped at the edge of the water and set me down, using one arm to hold me in a sitting position.

"Feeling any better?"

"Fuck..you." There. See? I was feeling better. At least I had enough strength to say that. He nodded and picked me up. Cradling me that time...but something was wrong. He walked out knee deep into the dark water and dropped me. The bastard drope dme! Into the icy water. Panic raced through me as I didn't have enough strength to swim to the surface. But when one is near death a weird survival thing kicks in and I thrashed about. He grabbed my by the arm and pulled me out of the water. My teeth chattered as I glared at him.

"Basssstard." He smirked as he drug me back out of the water. He settled me into the sand with a thunk of my head and looked over me. He frowned as he pressed roughly on my stomach.

"Does this hurt?"

I shook my head and frowned. Everything else ached but my stomach didn't hurt other than the slight lingering nausea.

"You've got three seconds to tell me who did this to you before you get dunked in the water again." His eyes were narrowed and even in the dark I could see a glint. Fuck him. I rolled over onto my side with what strength I had and closed my eyes. Darkness surrounded me and I ignored the sounds he made. My body rushed with warmth and I drifted to sleep.


	2. El demonio bueno

**CHAPTER TWO**

_**EL DEMONIO BUENO**_

I could have just left her there to rot. It would have been easy. Just to have flicked my cigarette out and walk away. Shit, I'm lying. She was obviously hurt and suffering. I'm sure the rest of the campers wouldn't have minded seeing that but something about it just set my stomach to turning. She was a very hard and cold person who was bent on winning regardless of the consequences. It was a trait that I could admire. I settled down in the dirt next to her and looked out at the darkness. The first run of competition was over but now they had to wait for the next go around. Of courses she was bald as they came. I couldn't help but grin to my self. If she would pierce her nose or eyebrow and maybe get a tattoo, she could really pull off the bald look. I looked down at her out of curiosity. She was fucked up. There were bruises on her face and what I could see of her stomach. Her shirt was torn slightly, but that was either from dragging herself on the ground or me pulling her from the bushes.

I was entirely too curious as to who had done that. It wouldn't have been one of the girls because Heather should have gotten in at least a scratch or a bite or something and I had seen the girls befor e sneaking off for a smoke. I pulled my pack from my pocket again and lit up. Two in one night, much less one hour, wasn't normal but I needed one dammit.

I sent up the first puff of smoke to Loki. Y'know two bodies same spirit kinda shit? I watched as the end of the cigarette crackled and glowed in the dark. Courtney pitched a fit for me being gone but so what. She was a fire cracker with one hell of a body. She was my girl but, fuck, I didn't need another mom. It gets hard when you're trying to get down and dirty and she starts nagging about something. I had to shake my head and get the thoughts out of my mind. One think I didn't want to think about at the moment was Courtney.

I looked over at Heather as she moaned in her sleep. It wasn't one of those nice moans either. It was one that you just knew signaled pain. I just watched her for a moment as she drew herself tighter into a ball. I couldn't help but think of what was hurting her. Was her insides fucked up? I jumped as she gasped violently and pushed herself up off the dirt. Her eyes were wide and glassy as she looked around trying to get her surroundings.

"You okay there, gorgeous?"

"Fuck off." In pain, looking like shit and still she was feisty. That said something. I cocked my eyebrow as I took another long drag.

"Lay off the hard attitude. You don't look the part right now." The smoke escaped from my mouth as I spoke. I watched the smoke as it set against the dark, for a moment before I looked back to her. She was sitting up, cross-legged, staring at me. Her face shown everything from anger to hatred and fear.

"I didn't ask you to help me."

"No. You didn't" I said snapping back at her just as she did me. She brought her arms up and wrapped them around herself. She seemed to be on the verge of breaking. Fucking wonderful. I rolled my eyes and squashed my cigarette out on the ground. I looked at her as I let out the last roll of smoke.

"What were you doing out here anyway?" It wasn't the question I wanted an answer too but at least it was a start. She didn't answer me. I didn't really expect her to but then she did something I wasn't expecting at all. A tear slid down her cheek, cutting through the dirt and blood that covered her face. Awkward. Uncomfortable and down right aggravating. I shook my head fighting back the male urge to defend a female.

"I'll ask you once. Who did this?"

"Does it matter?" Her voice was soft, frightened and full of hate. All but one of those I wasn't expecting from this girl. I blinked at her for a moment before I laughed. As I laughed she glared at me with wide eyes. Contempt burned in them brightly until I looked back down at her.

"If it didn't would I have asked? I can see how it could have easily been anyone in the camp so it was either one person or a group." My voice came out gruff and condescending, maybe she would actually respond to that. Her eyes wouldn't look at me. I didn't know whether it was that she wouldn't or couldn't but I was never going to get an answer out of her unless she looked at me. So I moved over to sit next to her.

"You going to answer the question or do I have to throw your ass in the water again?" It would have come off funny had I not been serious. She looked at me then and shook her head slowly. She may have been a vicious competitor but at that moment she was only a girl. A chick that someone decided could be beaten and left for dead and it pissed me the fuck off.

"I did it to myself. So it doesn't matter." She snapped bringing back a little bit more of her personality.

"Bullshit." I knew I probably wouldn't get much else out of her. She was dead set on her silence. I wasn't going to push it. But what really aggravated the hell out of me was her typical victim response. People that were raped or beaten or routinely abused tended to think that they brought it on themselves. Yeah, like I said. Bullshit. We sat there in silence and watched the water ripple in the dark. I almost didn't hear her when she spoke up.

"I'm not a bad person…really." I hardly heard her but I did hear it. I slung my arm around her shoulder and gave a squeeze.

"Sure you are." I could have burst into flames from the look she gave me. I grinned at her."Just like me." The hatred disappeared as she realized what I was saying. I loved being coy. Tears filled her eyes but she fought them back. She set her head on my shoulder as she restrained herself.

"I'm still going to beat you."

"Whatever you say, gorgeous."


	3. Momento de muerte

I couldn't believe I was sitting there curled against such a disgusting degenerate. But that disgusting degenerate was warming me and , well, comforting me. Yes. Me the hated bitch. The last time I had rested against him I took the map he had tucked in the front of his pants. Men are incredibly gullible. But that's when it hit me. Perhaps he was toying with me. It might have all been a set up. With that thought in my mind, I pulled back and looked at him. My eyes narrowed as that sick feeling rolled around in my stomach. His eyes were closed but he wasn't asleep. No one sleeps sitting up like that. I pulled away from him and moved away. I had screwed over too many people not too recognize the suspicion gargling in my chest. He didn't open his eyes but his mouth twisted into a smirk.

"Realize who you were sitting with?" Smug bastard. I curled my arms around my knees and fought back the uncontrollable urge to vomit.

"What are you playing at?" I snorted. He opened his eyes thing and turned to look at me. He furrowed his brows and shook his head.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Crude bastard! I hated for someone to talk to me like that but what kind of position was I in to start a fight? I had already tried that once and look where it got me. I felt the raw bit in the back of my throat and the pulsating throb ringing between my ears. But that didn't keep the heat of anger from rushing to my face. I set my head down on my knees so that I could glare at him without sapping more strength than I had.

"You are good at playing the game. I'm the manipulator remember?" I hissed actually admitting out loud what they all say that I am. Well they actually all say I'm a bitch. His face contorted in the dark and I could tell that he was not in the least bit impressed with my deductions. Typical sign of a manipulator.

"You really think that I am sitting my ass out here in the cold in the middle of the night just so I can get on your good side? Seriously, do you think before you speak?" As much disgust that filled his voice I couldn't help but realize he was right. I felt light headed all of the sudden. My world was spinning and the distant stars were creating spirals in the sky. I closed my eyes and tired to stabilize the world around me but before I could catch myself I fell to the side. With a thunk my head hit the ground and the pretty psychedelic colors once again started blurring my vision.

"You're not dead, right?" That voice cutting through the darkness was full of sarcasm. What a caring and thoughtful person this criminal was. You can taste the sarcasm right? Once my vision cleared up I tried to sit up. With a little assistance, reluctant assistance, from the gorilla man I was able to sit up again. I didn't want to feel my head but I couldn't keep my hand from feeling for a bump. Sure enough I had a goose-egg to go with my many bruises and scratches. "You really should take it easy. You're hurt. And I really don't feel like dragging your dead ass back to the camp. You know they would think I did it." He snorted as he curled an arm around me pulling me over and forcing me to set my head on his shoulder. I suppose he thought he was 'comforting' me. He made a lot of sense actually. If any one were to see me with him in this condition he would be the first suspect.

So there I sat. Leaning against the convict, soaking in that repulsive smell of street but some how the fear, that was sending nightmares into my head even when I was wide awake, was fleeting. It was probably an infection or something along the lines that was building in my brain, but I felt safe with him. Ridiculous! Safe with a convict is like saying that a cat barks. Despite the internal argument with myself I sat there. The forest was quiet, the pulsating throb in my head had died down some, not entirely but enough that I didn't want to blow my own head off. The only sounds I could hear was the wind blowing through the trees and rustling the leaves and his breathing.

"

So who did this to you?"

Dammit. Couldn't he leave well enough alone? I was almost to the point where I could have gone to sleep again and he had to start gnawing away again. Like a tick. He was going to hang on until he got what he wanted out of me. Well sorry little tick, I don't bleed. I snorted at him in response. What more could I do? I was NOT about to tell him what happened and why. …Well the why I was still trying to figure out myself. I could feel the ache begin to set in and knew that come day break I would hardly be able to walk. I closed my eyes and thought of what I was going to do. I could have quit, gone home and never thought about the million again. Yeah, I could have done that but then I would have hated myself

for the rest of eternity because I didn't even try. I couldn't let some minor injuries keep me from the money. I couldn't.

"Not gonna tell me are you?"

God! Shut up already. I heard you the first ten times you said it. I just frowned and clamped my eyes shut harder. Ignore him and he'll go away. Like that ever actually works. Then he did something that took me by surprise. He moved. I felt his other arm wrap around me and his chin settle on my hideous hairless head.

"Let GO of me." I growled. I couldn't stand those arms around me. But yet I didn't move. I blame it on not having enough strength to punch him but I think I could have moved if I really wanted to. I would have hurt myself further in the process, but still.

"Shut up. You need a hug." Oh? So now Mr. Convict is the psychology expert. He didn't know what I needed.

"Not from you." I hissed and finally he let go. It wasn't a hard squeezing hug but I still felt the pain of pressure around my ribs. I couldn't help but to shoot him the most horrible look I could muster as I moved over in the dirt. A sharp pain shot through my chest sending me doubling over. After a few seconds it past and I was able to sit back up. I could feel my jaw swelling and the coppery taste of blood had yet to leave my mouth. I straightened my back and tried to stretch but that pain releasing pop didn't come. Tears stung at my eyes as I cussed that he-devil again. If I made it out of there he was going to pay. Duncan didn't say anything. He didn't look at me. Which was a good thing but I had to think was I making him uncomfortable? He was the only person to have seen me cry in years. Dammit! If that wasn't the purest form of blackmail, I don't know what is. He must have felt me staring at him because he smirked and turned to look at me.

"You are stubborn." Yeah, I knew that. You don't get anywhere in life by giving in.

"And you're disgusting." Rational mind at it's best and that was the best thing I could come up. Pathetic. If I had been my cruel and manipulative self I would have used his 'compassion', what little he did seem to have, against him. But as an after thought he would have probably seen right through it and I would have been left along in my helplessness.


	4. Lagrimas Abrasadoras

_Lagrimas Abrasadoras_

I can think back on it now and, yeah, maybe I should have taken her back to camp as soon as I found her. Maybe. It was still night, but the sky had lightened. I pulled another cigarette from my pack. Shit. If smoke didn't start coming out my ears, it would be a wonder. I glanced at her as I lit the end. The glow from the fire gave just enough light for me to catch something on her face. The smoke curled in my chest and hung there for a moment before I remembered to breath. She looked at me then. Her eyes were full of pain and the bruises had taken shape on her face. I couldn't help what I did next. Primal curiosity, I guess. I brought my hand up to touch her face. Just her cheek at first, then I opened my hand and let my fingers flare out on one side of her face as my thumb traveled to the other.

"Fucking hell." I couldn't think of anything else to say. The bruises on her face were from someone gripping her face. My blood boiled as I rotated my own jaw. That hurts like hell. I knew. The guards in juvy did the same thing. Her eyes locked on mine for just a second and I could see the fear.

"Listen. I didn't ask you to help me. I didn't want you to help me and I damn sure don't want you feeling sorry for me." She growled. Typical woman. Always assuming.

"Kill the attitude, gorgeous. I wasn't feeling sorry for you." I looked out at the water. My gut told me she needed help. My head screamed at me about the consequences. My heart is a shriveled up little piece of coal that sits there and does nothing, so it didn't have much to say. I let the smoke settle in my chest as I snuffed out half of a perfectly good cigarette. I stood up and dusted my pants off.

"C'mon. I'm taking you back to camp." The glare she gave me was enough to relight my cigarette. I looked down at her and arched an eyebrow.

"It's either get up or I carry you." She frowned. I watched her struggle to her feet. She fell twice after slapping my arm away but finally managed to get to stand up, even if she was doubled over.

"Can you stand up?" She was silent for a moment then she looked up at me, tears streaming down her face.

"No." My mind screamed out every cuss word I knew and some I just made up, as I walked over to her. She reached out and wrapped one arm around my neck as I held her waist. She looked over at the water.

"The water washed most of it off right?" She was in an extreme amount of pain and worried about her appearance. I didn't know whether to scoff or laugh at that. I glanced over her and she wasn't covered in vomit or dirt- not like when I first found her.

"Yeah. Can you walk?" I glared at her. She attempted to straighten up but doubled over in pain. Fuck. " Well that answers that question. I'm carrying you." That got her attention pretty fast.

"You will not."

"Do you want me to drag you?" I was serious. She was going back to camp, she was going to get help.

"You are a barbarian. I don't need help." Fine. She didn't need help. I took my arm away from her and let her wobble for a moment. I grabbed her when she started to fall. I may be an asshole but not that much of one.

"See? You do need help." She snorted at me. I bent over and picked her up, forcing her to wrap her arms around my neck. She wasn't as heavy as I thought she would be. I actually grinned at that. She was lighter than Courtney. Would I be killed if Courtney knew that I knew that? Probably.

She whimpered. My heart clenched at that sound. There wasn't more pathetic or pitiful sound in the entire world. I was determined to find out who did that. Whoever did it had to pay. I might be a hard ass with my share of assaults on my record- but never women. Never.

Her arms locked around my neck as she buried her head against me. I could feel the tears wet my shirt. A small branch blocked our straight shot to the camp clinic. I maneuvered her so that she sat on my knee while I got that stupid little branch out of the way. Believe me it was harder that it should have been. I picked her back up and made my way to the clinic. I can remember frowning. My knee was wet. I was pissed. She peed on me.

No.

No she didn't.

But looking back- I wish that it was pee.


	5. Negación ciega

Pain coursed through my stomach. My ribs ached with every breath I took. I can remember him running through the camp once we got past the trees. It was then that I realized I was bleeding again. I blacked out not long after we broke through the trees. People do that when they are bleeding and in pain. The darkness I slipped into was comforting. The consuming nothingness felt so much better than the conscious world.

So I swam in that black water of numb. Warmth radiated through me and I was content. But it didn't take long for that to get screwed up. Out of the dark came that monster's face. Those damned eyes with that smug smirk. The feeling of warmth was gone. The feeling of hands grabbing at me, soft hands gripping my face hard enough to leave bruises. Fire spreading through me.

I screamed. Then I took a deep breath and screamed again. Someone's hands grabbed my shoulders. I opened my eyes to look up at them. I could see them, could see their mouth moving but I didn't recognize them and couldn't hear them. My vision cleared and my hearing came back.

"You're going to be okay. You're at the clinic." Fuck her. Who was she to tell me I was going to be okay. She didn't know the pain I was in. I tried to sit up, half expecting her to hold me down, but instead she put a pillow behind my back and helped me. I glared at her.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the nurse that was called in to help you." Such a squeaky voice. I would rather be trapped with the delinquent. That was when I looked around the clinic cabin. Duncan wasn't there. It was for the best. He'd done far enough. I hope he didn't expect me to be grateful. A searing pain shot down my stomach causing me to fall to my side on the bed. A scream escaped my mouth again before I could stop it.

"Oh god." Yeah that's really comforting Ms. Nurse. That's exactly what I want to hear while I writhing in pain.

"Don't just sit there, fucking shoot me!" Again, rational mind? Gone. Her hands were on me then. The stab of the needle going into my neck and the subsequent burn of the medicine being pumped in was just a dull tickle compared to what else I felt. Then slowly, numbness. My muscles released and my eyes closed. She sedated me. The bitch sedated me. Only enough to make the pain go away. I forced my eyes open as she rolled me back onto her back. She pulled the sheet up away from me that I had balled around and my heart completely stopped beating. Blood had soaked through the white sheet. You never realize how red blood is, until it is up against something so pristine white. I wanted to scream. I wanted to hurl. I wanted to go find stuff him in a wood chipper. But I could do any of those. So I cried. I was completely helpless again- with nothing to do but breath and cry.

"I'm going to call for an air lift."

"No." Hoarse and sounding like a frog through my tears, but still I said it. That made me proud of myself. Sedatives take that dammit. My head swirled and my jaw pounded. My ribs hurt and my stomach was tied in knots. I had a busted knee and a swollen ankle. Things were going just peachy but I was not, NOT, going to go to the hospital and give up that million.

"Listen to me. You are bleeding. I need to make sure you don't have any internal damage." I shook my head. I was not leaving because some stupid _man_ decided I was trash to be disposed of. I looked at her and frowned.

"Clean me up, give me some pain pills…"A groan caught my through as a whisper of pain shot through my abdomen. "…and make sure that everything isn't torn to hell." I didn't want the last part. The last thing I wanted was to be fully inspected. I didn't have a choice though. One she could figure out where the blood was coming from, she'd know. She sighed heavily. I'd won. Finally something I was used to. She moved over and made sure all of the windows were closed and the door was locked. She came back over and I felt her lift up the gown I had been put in at some time. When she moved my knees, she knew.

"Heather… who did this?" Her voice was harsh. Her throat was tight. I clamped my eyes closed and forced myself to shake my head. When I didn't answer her, she went to work cleaning. I had to distract myself. Tears were streaking down my face, showing my weakness. I let my mind wander. I had to disappear. I couldn't be in that room then. My mind trickled over to my house. My parents were probably throwing a party to have me gone. They didn't miss me. They couldn't wait to get rid of me. Oh well. I didn't need them anyway. School was another story. I needed school. Surrounded by people I could use and manipulate was what kept me going. I took a ragged breath as I ran out of things to think about. So I started counting. I counted the support beams on the ceiling. I counted the sounds I could hear. I counted my breathing. Anything to keep my mind off of the current situation.

Then… I screamed. I don't remember what the nurse at the clinic did but what ever it was it hurt like hell, despite the sedatives. I bit my lip and resumed my counting. My hands clenched on the small mattress. She had sewn up my face while I was unconscious- the small gash that I had in my cheek. I could tell that the swelling had gone done in my jaw and my ribs were wrapped tight with bandages. Finally, after what seemed like a fucking eternity she threw a blanket over my knees and gave me a pat.

She came around and looked at me. Those stupid eyes of hers. I could tell she felt sorry for me. Fuck her. I didn't want her feeling sorry for me. I wanted her to be a robot that did its job then went away. She set her hand on my forehead and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"Yes." She nodded and stood up. I can remember having just enough strength left- that I grabbed her shirt before she got too far away.

"I don't want anyone to know."

" I can't keep this a secret. I have to tell the producers so the cops can be brought in." My heart froze. No. She couldn't do that. He would kill me. He would come back and finish the job. Her face blanched as she looked at me. "You're so afraid."

"Wait. I'll report it when I know I will be okay." There? See I can compromise. Whether or not she believed me, I'm not sure. I don't really care. She agreed and then she left.


	6. El sabor de sangre

Damn. I needed a cigarette. Lucky for me, it was still early enough that Courtney was still doing her before dawn work out. Something about yin and shit. I don't know. I leaned up against the wall of the clinic and looked up. The sky was pinkish purplish. It was a nice distraction. Heather had passed out in my arms. It was probably a good thing, 'cause at that time- I was pissed. I had convinced myself that she had pissed all over me. Yeah, Didn't I feel like shit when I set her on the bed and looked down at the blood covering my shorts. My stomach tightened and I just knew I was going to hurl. I had walked out of there- actually pushed rather forcefully by the clinic nurse. So there I stood. Waiting helplessly to find out how bad it was. That's when I heard it. The most fucked up sound in the world. She screamed.

She screamed. Again. My heart was pounding so hard in my chest I thought I was going to have to see the nurse. I looked around. With that loud of vocals I knew she must have woken someone up. I shoved my hand in my pockets, my fingers dancing around my lighter and pack. No. I couldn't at the camp. But damn did I want to.

"Duncan?" Oh fucking great. I looked over at Gwen with a frown. She rubbed her eyes and looked over me, her eyes catching on the blood stain. "What happened to you?"

"I got in a fight with a deer when I went to smoke." Yeah, I lied. Bite me. I grinned as I looked over her in return. She wasn't in the most perfect condition herself- especially the dark reddish purple mark on her neck. I pointed.

"What happened to you?" Her face turned red and her hand shot up to cover her neck. She glared at me.

"I burned myself with the curling iron." Yeah. She was lying. She looked behind me to the clinic.

"I heard someone scream." I glanced up at the clinic and shrugged.

"Yeah, me too. I'm waiting from a rabies shot- no idea who's in there." She glared at me. "Deer can have rabies." I frowned at her.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed." She waved me off and tromped on to the girl's cabin. I looked back to the tree line where she had come running.

"You might as well come out." I grinned as Trent came stumbling out of the bushes attempting to fasten his belt. He gave me a dirty look and ran to the other cabin. It was a good temporary distraction until- She screamed again. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. I tried to settle the rolling of my stomach. Who the fuck would do something like that. Even if she was an evil manipulative hard core bitch- she didn't deserve that. No one did. The beating she got… fuck. I mean seriously, fuck. It was one sided- it had to have been. I opened my eyes and glanced down at the blood on my pants. I didn't want to know where that blood was from. I had blood on my shirt where she had set her head.

"DUNCAN!" Have you ever cringed at your girlfriend's voice? I did. Shit. Really? Could things get worse? I didn't want to deal with her at the moment. If I remain still and silent she won't see me.

"There you are." Fuck, that's right- that's t-rexs that's supposed to work on. What, do women have a six sense or something? Know when a man doesn't want to be found? I rolled my head against the wood to look at her. She grinned and bounced over to me- before she pounced on me I stuck my hands out to stop her. She frowned at me.

"I've got blood on me." Stupid. Stupid mouth. Bad. No. She blinked at me for a moment then looked at my clothes.

"You do." Her eyes grew wide and she let out a yelp- jumping back and dusting her hands on her clothes. "What did you DO!" Here we go. Crossed my arms and shrugged.

"I got in a fight with a deer." It worked once.

"Some deer." She snorted. She shook her head. "Why are you by the clinic?"

"Rabies shot."

"Deer can't catch rabies." She said crossing her arms over her chest and taking one hell of a defensive position. I closed my eyes and mentally counted to ten.

"Rabies is a mammal disease. It's spread through saliva and blood- deer are mammals that could have been attacked by something. Deer can have rabies, princess" See? I could be smart when I wanted to be. Watching her face turn red and the stutter that followed was golden. She needed to go away. So I smiled at her and set my hand on her shoulder.

"If you'll go get ready and bring me a change of clothes- we'll go sit by the lake and watch the sun come up." Her eyes widened. She grinned.

"You are secretly sweet, you know that."

"No I'm not. Now go." I said giving her a playful slap on the butt. She giggled and ran off. It was a good thing too. As soon as Courtney disappeared the nurse came out. She slammed the door behind her. I rolled around the side of the cabin and watched the nurse stare blankly out at the lake, her hand covering her mouth.

"Is Heather okay?" The nurse didn't notice me until I spoke. She looked at me with wide eyes. Her professional mask slipped back on pretty quickly. I watched as she finished the two steps over to me.

"You found her. Did she tell you who did that?" I shook my head. She nodded. She started to walk off but I caught her sleeve.

"Wait…what did happen?" I shouldn't have asked. I knew I shouldn't have asked but my stupid mouth doesn't listen to my stupid brain very much. The nurse looked at the door.

"She made me promise not to tell. Privacy and all." She shrugged trying to be as cool about it as possible.

"Bullshit. I've got blood all over me… I've got a pretty good idea what happened. " Still she didn't say anything. I found my temper boiling. "Listen, did what I think happen happen?" It made sense to me. Obviously it made sense to her as well. She looked at me and frowned. A quick nod of her head and she turned and left. That one silent nod- that proof that I was right was enough to knock the air out of me. My head started spinning and my legs wouldn't hold me. I slid down the wall and sat there. My hand started shaking as I closed my eyes. Then I heard it. Soft, muffled but still there. She was crying. Anger filled me then. Pissed would not do justice to how mad I was. I found my strength, I needed to get away. I needed to hit something. I walked into the forest- that I don't remember getting to. The word kept echoing in my mind. It was different before. Before I just guessed, assumed. Knowing makes a difference.

She was raped.

My fist hit the tree harder than I had intended. The fire broke through my hand but the anger was still there.

I rested my head against the tree and attempted to calm myself down. My knuckles were probably broken. They sure hurt like hell- if that was any sign. She was raped. Raped. That fucking word. There should never be that much blood. Never that much. Dammit. I was so screwed up that I started stuttering my thoughts. I had my share of sex. Raunchy, rough. The works. Sure some times there was blood. A spot or two. But for someone to have torn her up so much that her blood saturated my jeans…Fuck. I can't talk about it.


	7. REVIEWER IMPUT

_**Sound off readers. You tell me. Who did it? Who do you think did it? Who do you want to have did it?**_

**_I'll post the next chapter by Monday July 5th at the latest. Between now and then. Give me your thoughts._**


	8. Vomitar bastante

I had to get clean. I had to. Knowing that I wasn't the only person that knew made me feel even dirtier. I had waited until most of the other losers were gone before I made a mad dash to the showers. I got the water as hot as I could stand it, then I sat there. I sat there like a weak pathetic cliché. I scrubbed and I scrubbed. When I finally managed to get the smell of blood and delinquent off of me… another odor bombarded my senses. His smell. Tears started streaming down my face as I scrubbed harder. I had to get that damn smell off of me. In retrospect I probably shouldn't have scrubbed so hard- I ended up making myself raw. I sat at the back of the stall letting the water pound me. My knees were drawn to my chest. I was thinking. Rationally, for the first time in a few days. I would never have guessed he would have sunk so low. But something he said kept ringing in my head.

_What do you think of me now?_

Those words haunted me. Fucking impotent prick. I could feel my insides burning. He had knocked me unconscious after he had gotten through beating me. After that… I don't remember. Until I woke up with him on top of me. My stomach decided it didn't like that thought. I flung myself forward and lurched, spewing up nothing but bile and medicine. I wiped my mouth and stared at the drain. Sitting on all fours like a dog. How my mother would have loved to seen me like that. Dirty, disgusting and at my lowest point. The bitch. I stared at the water as it circled the drain. I couldn't let this incident rule me. If I did it would ruin me and I would be acting like Izzy in no time. The air caught in my chest as I heard the damn door open.

"You in here?" Duncan! I almost screamed at relief. I settled back on my heels and sat in silence. "I know that the damn shower isn't going by itself." What did he want me to say? What could I say?"

"Go away." There. That was a pretty fitting thing to say, wasn't it?

"Turn off the water and I'll get you a towel." I just sat there. I wasn't clean enough yet. I ..fuck it I was scared. I didn't want to go back out there. I knew that I would see him. It was only a matter of time.

"You aren't coming out? Well You know where to find me. You are going to tell me who did this." I didn't expect him to care but he was being persistent. I finally dredged up enough…well I don't know what it was but it was enough to make me turn off the shower. I stood up and looked down my body. It was the first time I had made myself actually look at the damage that was done. Bruises and cuts covered my stomach- there when my halter top. Then I saw the reason my chest was so sore. You would think I would have noticed a fucking bite mark sooner, but I think most of my brain was in denial. The gag that pulled at the back of my throat reminded me it was all too real. I pushed open the stall door and picked up the towel that Duncan had set for me.

I don't know whether it scared me, pissed me off, or delighted me more. I might have actually had a real friend there on the island.

I wrapped my self. I couldn't stand to look at it any more. Then I came face to face with the fucking mirror. I had a black eye and a busted lip- to go with the gash on my forehead. All in all, though it wasn't as bad as I was expecting. Obviously, the medicine the nurse had forced down me had gotten the swelling to go down. A smirk pulled at the corner of my lips- aside from the bite marks and ...other marks on my neck most of the real damage could be hidden. I could easily lie about the damage to my face. A clumsy fall down a steep incline would explain most of it.

What can I say? I'm a prideful bitch. The fact that the delinquent knew, somewhat, what happened drove me crazy- I couldn't let anyone else know. I almost dropped my towel I gasped so hard. Wait… the fucking delinquent. He wouldn't gab, would he? OF course he would. What a better way to ruin a competitor than to tell the entire world how weak she was. My knuckles turned white as I latched onto my towel. I stared at my hideous reflection for a few more seconds before I bolted for the cabin. I felt like a mad woman as I tore through my suitcase. Lucky for me I found a pair of baggy sweat pants. They were my comfy time of the month pants- but they were also life savers in that situation. As disturbing as it sounded- the idea of putting on panties wasn't a very appealing one- considering the last pair I had on were ripped off. So I went commando- Sue me. A sports bra and a baggy t-shirt completed my god awful outfit. The only thing I couldn't hide was the marks on my neck.

Fuck it. I could ignore every body about those. I could. I could. Why did it feel like I was trying to convince myself…?

One step out of the cabin and it started in. I hadn't even had time to look around.

"You bitch."

Oh…fuck. Now what?


	9. Los fuegos

Fuck. Dammit. Courtney was on a tear. I had just remembered standing her up a few minutes after walking out of the communal bathroom.

"You bitch." Wonderful. Little Miss Cit just got into the face of the biggest bitch on the island. This was going to be interesting.

"Yes, your point is?" I actually was expecting a little worse than that. I looked over the bald girl. She hasn't dressed like she normally was, dressed like that you wouldn't know that she was messed up.

"You know that Duncan is my boyfriend." Courtney growled taking a few more steps toward Heather. Wait…what?

" Whoa, princess. You've got it all wrong." I can't believe she actually thought. She turned and looked at me. Her eyes were like fire.

"You think that I can't see what's going on? I saw you disappear into the woods last night. I thought it was just your cigarette time. But then this morning you promised we would watch the sun rise." She stopped and tapped her foot waiting for me to admit to something I supposed.

"Courtney, I knew you were a little crazy but I didn't know you were missing all your marbles. Nothing is going on between me and that gorilla man you call your boyfriend." Heather hissed back to her normal self. Courtney turned on her then.

"Yeah? Well then tell me why when I went to look for him I saw him coming out of the showers and you came out a few minutes later?" Heather looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"You mean when I was taking a shower. Did it occur to you that maybe he was brushing his teeth? " I have to admit it, Heather was quick witted. She was almost a good a liar as I was. Then Courtney did something very stupid. She walked over and grabbed Heather's collar.

"Explain those then, you whore." Courtney growled pointing at the marks on Heather's neck. I didn't remember seeing those earlier. I was really worried about her neck at the time though.

"Get your hands off of me." Heather's voice was dangerous. I took two steps forward. I must have known what was coming but I didn't get there soon enough.

"Make me." Oh fuck. Courtney you dumb- dumb ass. Heather's fist knocked Courtney off of the porch before I could even react. Courtney fell back with a thud. I couldn't help but look between them. I helped Courtney up but she pushed away from me.

"How dare you? Duncan, aren't I good enough for you?" She glared at me. I blinked at her.

"Courtney… You are so full of shit. There is nothing between me and the ego queen there." I was frowning harder as I looked over at Heather. There was rage sitting behind her eyes- If I didn't get Courtney to shut the hell up some one was going to get hurt.

"You are a liar. The marks on her neck look just like the ones you leave." Yeah nice way to keep our private time private.

"For your information you inconsequential self absorbed twat, Duncan didn't leave these marks." Whoa… big words. I understood a few of those words but still I could almost taste the venom behind these. Courtney turned back to look at Heather and growled.

"Inconsequential? Why don't you mind your own business for once?" Courtney snapped. Things were about to get ugly I could feel it.

"Come on, princess. Let's go talk about this." She swung around and slapped me.

"Don't you touch me. I can't stand the thought of your hands all over that…that…whore." Oh shit. That was it then. There was nothing I could do to stop it. I had tried to get Courtney to shut up. I had tried to get her to walk away. All I could do was step back as Heather tackled Courtney.

"A whore?" Considering the shit that Heather had just been through I could see the term becoming increasingly painful. I felt like my feet were cemented to the ground as I watched Heather tear into my girlfriend. When I was finally able to move I grabbed Heather around the waist and pulled her off long enough for Courtney to scramble to her feet. Courtney wiped the blood off of her mouth and glared at me.

"So you pick her up and not me? You are such a dog!" With that she stomped off. I didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Things were not going well. Heather was snorting like a raging bull. She turned and glared at me.

"I am not a whore! I am not a WHORE!" She screamed. I just looked at her for a few moments before I shook my head.

"You do know that what happened was not your fault…right?" She pushed away from me and wrapped her arms around herself. I just watched her. I needed to go after Courtney.

"I appreciate what you did, but your little bitch didn't have any right to call me what she did." Really? I didn't think I would ever hear Heather say the word appreciate. Honestly I didn't think I would ever be appreciated. It felt pretty good.

"Look..I've got to go get her and make her see that nothing happened. Will you be alright?"

"What do you care?" I couldn't believe she said that. I just risk my relationship to help her. I just stared at her. I needed a cigarette so damn bad.

"Gorgeous, if I didn't care your ass would have died. Remember?"

"Did I ask for your help?" Fuck. We were on that again. No, she didn't ask for my help. She shouldn't have had too. God! I don't understand women. Can't they think in a straight line. I wanted to just strangle her. But then the look on her face… The look on her face made me want to hug her. NO. See? I'm not that stupid. If I hugged her that would just prove to little Miss CIT that there was something between us. You know what? I shouldn't have to prove myself to my girlfriend.

"I know you are hurting. I want so bad to be an ass hole right now, but I'm not going to be. Stay in the open where everyone can see you. And scream if he gets around you." Could she do that at least? Could she agree to that?

"Fine." She said. I turned and started down the stairs but she cleared her throat. "I hope I didn't hurt her." That was kind of funny, so I laughed.

"Well, it was about time someone beat her ass." That wasn't a very boyfriend thing to say. But it was the truth.


	10. El demonio de sangre

Bitch. If Duncan would have left me alone I would have gotten rid of a lot more of that pent up anger. I did manage to get rid of some of it. I may have been pretty messed up but I still didn't have to take that from her. How dare she call me a whore? I was so pissed off that I could hardly see straight. The best thing I thought I could do was go down to the dock. So I did. I listened to the hard wood creak beneath my feet. I took a deep soothing breath and sat down on the edge. I looked out at watched the other contestants splashing about in the water. I stared out at the water getting lost in my own thoughts. The dull ache burning through my chest throbbed in time with my breathing.

Damn how it hurt.

Something tickled my mind. If I truly were thinking I would have toyed with Courtney a little more. I would have let her believe that I was messing with Duncan. That would show her. She already believed that, but it still would have been fun to toy with her. It would have pissed off Duncan. I didn't like the taste that that thought brought to my mouth. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and looked down into the water. The ripples that broke my reflection were comforting. I needed to get the nurse at the clinic to run some tests on me. I didn't know if she could do it though. I was afraid that I would have to go to a hospital for the testing. I couldn't force myself to believe that he was clean.

If he gave me something, it was final. I was going to jail. I was going to jail for life. I would kill him. I would shoot him in the knee, cut his arms and legs off and leave him to rot on a bed of fire ants. He would suffer, by god. He would suffer. It was a sick twisted and horrible idea- but it made me smile. It would be so worth spending the rest of my life in prison, using chocolate and cigarettes to keep my ass from becoming a pet. No. I actually shook my head. I couldn't let him win. Even if he died, he would win. He would have ruined my life. I hung my legs over the side of the dock and let my toes graze the top of the water. I froze as I heard foot falls on the dock. I tried to ignore them. They would jump off in the water. I knew they would. But they didn't. They kept coming. I forced myself to breathe and relax. I would not show weakness in front of the competition. I had already done that once that morning. But at least in kicking Courtney's ass I set a staple that I wasn't someone to be messed with. IF I showed any time of weakness or cowardice then, I would have given the entire group a way to run me over. I couldn't have done that to myself. Perhaps it was Duncan. That was a semi-comforting thought.

The person stopped behind me. My heart started beating bruises against my ribs. I forced a calm face as I turned and looked up.

"Heather." My heart leapt into my throat. I tried to keep the fear stuffed down into my gut. I swallowed in attempt to clear my throat only to have to swallow again.

"Chris." He glared at me. I wasn't going to move. I was comfortable on the cold wet dock with my toes dipping in the bacteria infested water. I turned and looked back out at the water. He didn't move. I could feel his heavy stare on my shoulders. I steadied my breathing. I had too. I was going to hyperventilate if I didn't. Go away. God, make him go away.

"I think we need to talk." No. We didn't need to talk. I didn't want to talk to him. That was the last thing in the world I wanted to do. I chose to ignore him. "I'll rephrase that. Get up and come with me." Are you out of your fucking mind? No. I wasn't moving. I turned and looked up at him.

"No. I'm not going anywhere." I glared at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"It wasn't a suggestion." His tone wasn't a nice one. I controlled my urge to shudder. My stomach curled and I felt like I was going to puke. I didn't want to puke. I didn't know if I would be able to stop. "Get up." Fuck. My hands were shaking so bad when I pushed myself back so that I could stand up, that it wasn't funny. My throat was tight and I almost screamed when he grabbed my arm- pulling me to my feet. A fire lit behind my eyes as I glared at him.

"Take your hands off of me." He narrowed his eyes.

"You are coming with me." He said firmly. I was fighting so many urges that it was a strain not to start screaming and crying.

"Get your hands off of me." He let go of my arm and the stare down started. I crossed my arms over my chest to hide the trembling. He brought his hand up and wiped away a bead of sweat that was rolling down my temple. I jerked back away from him but ended up slipping on the slick wood of the dock. When I hit, I bit my tongue so that I wouldn't scream. I felt like a thousand fucking bombs exploded in my underside. Tears forced there way from my eyes even though I was trying to keep them back. He shook his head and pulled me up.

"Now, come with me."


	11. Sólo Bromear

** I hate not having a computer. But I've got it back now, so YAY!**

**Duncan's POV**

* * *

"Courtney!" Dammit. She stormed off again. I wasn't going to keep chasing her ass. She wouldn't listen to me, she was too happy being mad. That was fine with me. I was a little more frustrated with her than she was worth. It wasn't my fault she got her ass kicked. I tried to stop her, I really did. I shoved my hands in my pocket and started walking back to the camp. Heather seemed like a little better company at the moment any way. I broke the tree line and headed toward the beach. That's where everyone else was. I was hoping, but seriously doubting, that she had taken my advice. Known her she probably still thought I was out to get her. I looked along the shore and spotted all the others, except Heather.

"Hey DJ. You seen Heather?" The tall boy turned and looked at me. He thought for a moment before he nodded.

"Yeah, Chris came and got her about ten minutes ago." What? Shit! I felt my hands clench. McClean was more than capable of doing what was done to

Heather.

"Where'd they go?"

"They headed towards his trailer." FUCK! Fuck. Fuck. Yeah. I know but what else could I think? I took off running before realizing my brain told my legs to run. What the fuck was I doing? Well what else could I do? Chris could be finishing the job for all I knew. I wasn't going to let that happen. My damn legs started burning before I even got to the trailer. With each step I took I felt the anger intensify. By the time I hit the door of the trailer I was homicidal.

It was my turn to snort like a bull as I looked around the trailer. I stopped and stared at Heather as she sat at the small table. Her back was to me. I looked around. I didn't want that bastard sneaking up on me.

"Heather. What are you doing?" I walked over and looked at her. She looked up at me with a blank face. Her eyes narrowed then.

"What exactly do you know?" She asked as she stood up. I blinked at her and frowned.

"Why are you in Chris's trailer? Did he hurt you?" Her face got harder.

It was then that Chris came in from the other room. I glared at him and decided that I needed to hurt him. He looked at me the same way.

"You better not have touched her!" The fucking bastard said that same damn thing I said at the same fucking time! We stared at each other for a few minutes before I turned to look at Heather.

"What's going on?" Chris asked, looking at me then to Heather then back at me again. Obviously he was just as confused as I was. Heather almost growled as she crossed her arms over her chest. She turned to glare at Chris.

"You don't have to worry about legalities. That stupid contract you had us sign released you of all liability if in the event of injury." She spat. I fought back the urge to nod. That would make sense. If Chris found out what happened he be worried about how it would affect him and the show? Chris frowned.

"Yes, it does. During the duration of the show. We aren't filming right now, now are we?" She snorted at him. He eyes dropped to the floor then shot back up to him.

"You couldn't be liable, it wasn't your fault." She hissed and walked past me slamming the door to the trailer as she stormed out. We just stared at each other. Chris frowned deeper.

"What is your connection to all of this?"

"She didn't tell you?" I said cocking my eyebrow. I damn sure didn't want to confess to something that I didn't do and with McClean- caution is a must.

"She didn't tell me anything. I'm going to ask you this once- did you do that to her?" Oh fuck no. He was accusing me of hurting her. Damn, he must have thought I was some sort of delinq…never mind.

"I didn't hurt her. I found her that way."

"So you're the one that brought her to the clinic?" He was skeptical. I couldn't blame him. I still thought he did it.

"Yeah…" Chris then did something very un-Chris like. His face dropped and he shook his head.

"I don't want anyone getting hurt- well at least like that. This is all for fun and games and of course the money. I want to know who did that- She might not want to file charges, but I damn sure will." I blinked at Chris a few times, wondering when the aliens had sucked out his brain.

"You are serious?" I looked at him as if he sprouted another head. He thought for a second then his stupid normal mischievous grin slapped across his face. He looked up at me.

"Courtney's not gonna like you hanging around Heather."

"Yeah, she's already mad. Heather gave her a pretty fair ass kicking earlier." I couldn't help but laugh. That really was information that needed to be shared. Chris smiled at that.

"I wish we could have caught that on camera." I turned and walked out of the trailer. The banter was enough- I don't think I could have stood to talk to Chris very much longer. I looked around- and just as I expected Heather was no where around. My stomach grumbled at me. Hell I had nothing else better to do. So I went to find something to eat.


	12. El demonio mal

I never wanted to get out of a trailer so bad in my entire life. Granted, I haven't been in very many trailers but none the less. I could feel Chris's eyes glaring at me as he went over his whole twenty questions spiel. Even after getting as far a way as I was comfortable. I was so sick of the judging looks. I was so fucking tired of all the negativity that seemed to radiate around me. Sure, I'm a bitch. Yes I was a manipulator. But did I deserve what happened? Hell no.

I was hoping to find solitude behind the girl's cabin. I needed to think. I needed to get my head straight and figure out how I could get my mind back on the prize. You may think that I was completely engulfed with the money, and you would be right. I had to be. If I had sat down and let my mind dwell on …._that_ I would have lost my mind completely. I have lost it a little- but I am no Izzy.

I settled down in the dirt and looked at the ground. The small patches of grass eeking up here and there were not much of a comfort. A small beetle made its way across the ground at my feet. I couldn't help but think that all I would have to do was move my foot a little to the left and there would be beetle no more.

I couldn't help but think that if that delinquent would have left me alone, like I wanted, I might have been dead. At least I could have preserved some dignity. My parents would have thought I ran off with the producer. Then years later they could have found my bones. See? Dignified? Maybe not. So what? I remember setting my head back against the cabin. The sky was clear. The birds were singing, the clouds were fluffy white. The entire day was perfect. It was like it was fucking mocking me. It was horrible. I closed my eyes and let the horrible nice sunshine warm my face.

Somehow I drifted off to sleep. Which was probably a good thing considering the most comforting sleep I had was half baked attempt against the gorilla man. The sleep that consumed me was numb dreamless and uneventful. The best sleep I could have asked for. It could have very easily been full of mind retching nightmares. I woke up, my eyes adjusting to the darkness around me. I had fallen over into the dirt behind the cabin. I had slept the day away- untouched mind you- outside and in the dirt. I pushed myself up. God, was I sore. My everything hurt every where. I tried to stretch but my strained muscles protested quite furiously. I sat up and looked around. There was a light on in the girls cabin that cast shadows out in front of me. Fuck that. I was not going into the girl's cabin. Not then anyway. I forced myself to stand up. I felt like I had a bad run end with the biggest part of a donkey. My stomach still churned and jolted as I walked. It nearly made me physically sick.

I got really still. I could have swore that I heard something. I listened and I heard it again. A rustling. A cry- it sounded like a scream. My mind went into panic mode as the first thing that popped into my head was that it was happening again.

The first couple of steps I took were wobbly to say the least. I was fucking determined though. I couldn't let that happen to anyone else- I was a winner, a manipulative evil bitch but I did have morals. I made into the dark part of the tree line. I could hear the blood racing in my ears. I needed a weapon. Yes, a weapon. I wasn't going into a fight unprepared or empty handed. It took a couple of good yanks but I finally got a large branch broken off of the tree. My arms were all kinds of pissed.

I took a few good practice swings. There was nothing like being prepared and if ten years of softball didn't teach me something, I was in trouble. The screaming cry sounded out again and I swear that I got goose bumps all over. I gripped the branch and mentally prepared myself. Maim- do not kill. Maim-do not kill. It repeated over and over again in my head. Maim would leave him suffering and I could be happy with that. Kill and I went to jail. That wasn't an option.

I took a deep breath again and started towards the screaming. I could hear rustlings- the horrid scream started to die away. My heart was beating hard and I started to hyperventilate. I could hear the thrashing. I froze. My feet took root in the forest and all I could do was listen. The scream turned to a gurgle and the gurgle turned to silence. I was too late. After several minutes of silence my feet decided they wanted me to move again. I crept closer and closer. Believe me I didn't want to get closer- I blame it on curiosity. With a final attempted to mentally talk myself out of it, I had backed myself up against a tree. Flashbacks of memories I didn't think I had bombarded me. I could see his eyes again. His stench curled down my throat and his hands were on me. I snapped my eyes open and shook my head. I would not relive and I would not remember. I could do that crap in therapy. So with an insane amount of courage and stupidity I turned around the tree. I almost let out a scream but he clamped his hand over my mouth before I could. I looked up at those soft brown eyes and felt myself start to laugh inside.

"Don't scream." I have to admit it was good advice. I pulled his hand away from my mouth and looked over his hulking form. I frowned and looked back up at him.

"DJ… you're covered in blood." He blinked at me then looked down at his clothes. His eyes grew wide his face paled even in the darkness and before I know it- the brick house hit the forest floor. I frowned and looked past him. Littered on the forest floor was the body of two bunnies- mutilated…dead…bunnies. I shook my head. That was extremely fucked up. DJ passed out at the sight of blood. Did that mean he had no idea what he had just done? Fuck it. NO. NO. NO. I had enough problems of my own without trying to figure out DJ's hidden schizophrenia. I turned. I needed to leave. I needed to get back to the campsite. I had unintentionally placed myself alone in the dark. Fucking smart, right? I started back towards the camp.

Well at least I thought it was the way of camp. The branch still gripped tight in my hand I weaved through the darkness. My chest was heaving my heart was racing and I could swear that my vision started to blur due to my damned hyperventilating. A voice floated on the air… It sounded so familiar. So sickening. Then I heard another ….it was Duncan.

"_Did you do what you were supposed do?"_

"Every damn bit of it."

"_Can you keep it up at least for a little while?"_

"I can try. You know the goodie goodie shit isn't my thing."

"_Just do it."_

So that was it. I was fucking right all along. He was playing me. That voice. He couldn't have been…. I didn't want him to be but it was too obvious that he was in cahoots with him. So what was his angle? Was it just an elaborate and horrible way to get to the money ….or was there something more sinister there? I felt the air lock in my chest. Was Duncan's job to get close to me and finish off the job? I couldn't just stand there. Their voices had blurred out after I realized what was going on. I had to leave. If either of them caught me I was screwed. So me and my stick hobbled as fast as I could back to the camp. I dropped the branch and went into the girls' cabin. Most of the girls were asleep- I didn't give a shit or a second look to the ones that weren't.

Anger seeped through me. It started at the tips of my feet and burned all the way through my arms. My eyes itched and I could feel the tears burning at them. I buried my fists in my eyes as I tried not to think about it. The tears came anyway- thank god I'm a silent crybaby. I rolled over on my side- putting my back to the rest of the room. With my head hurting, my body broken and my feelings crushed I went to sleep.

Needless to say- Nightmares filled my night.


	13. Yeah can't think of a title

I hate people. I hate the living. And Fuck! Do I hate taking orders. It's bad enough to be bossed around by your folks and your girlfriend. But to have to take orders from some know-it-all prick- just takes the cake. It was dark, if course it was fucking dark. It was night. I had wasted away half of my day looking for Heather. I couldn't believe I let her out of my sight again. It was ridiculous. I needed a cigarette and guess what- Hooray! I was outside of camp and away from the fucking boss. I pulled the pack out and ran my fingers over the lighter. My last few days were beyond screwed up and things just kept getting 'better'.

Things were not going according to plan and it was pissing me off. I couldn't find Heather- which set me off- then having this all the sudden chat. Really not my day- or night- or past two days. Ah to hell with it, I was having a bad week. I sucked out a drag of tar, thanking what ever god just happen to be listening, I was lost in the thought of nothingness and half way through my cigarette when I heard something. Should I go with the knee jerk response and put out the cigarette? Hell no. I needed it and who ever the fuck it was could eat it. So I took a nice slow drag as I watched the forest. The smoke curled upwards as I hissed it out. There coming through the trees was the princess herself. Great. As if she hadn't been enough of a pain in the ass.

Then I noticed something. What she was wearing….actually what she wasn't wearing. A pink robe that ended just above her knee. I couldn't help but think what was under that robe- or better yet what wasn't. I know that I'm a perv- but I'm a guy. As I dropped my cigarette and stomped it out she came over to me, her hand grasping the front of that increasingly sexy robe. Something in her eyes told me I was either in a world of trouble or something fun was about to happen. I'd had enough trouble to last me the rest of my criminal career- so you can bet your ass I was ready for some fun.

"Its dark princess, it's against the rules to be outside this late. " I snorted. See? I'm not stupid. A stubborn asshole but not a stupid one. She was expecting me to start drooling over her. She expected me to do that a lot- not this time princess. She was going to have to work for it.

"Screw the rules. We need to talk" Yes. We need to talk. We needed to talk about why she was flaunting herself around in next to nothing and saying the four words men did not want to hear. She looked up at me with those dark eyes and those cute little freckles on her nose – damn she was hot.

And then….

She opened her mouth.

"I know that things have been a little tense lately." Okay- here's a hint guys- a woman says she wants to talk- it means that she's gonna talk and you need to shut up and listen. And don't think about trying to talk back- that just pisses them off. I crossed my arms over my chest and rolled my eyes. " I can see how in a small way it is partially my fault." I looked at her as she got quiet. I could feel my eyes getting wider as they were drawn to her waist- where her pretty little hands were teasingly untying the sash. Forcing my eyes back up to her face I had to make sure that this wasn't a trap. She was notorious at setting those kind of traps. Her eyes were ….hell I don't know how to put it but…damn.

"Princess." This was a new development.

"I've been thinking….lately…I think it's time…" I think she said something about relationships and puppies maybe something about calculus- I stopped listening when the pink robe fell to the ground. The fuzzy pink sheer teddy had my complete attention. I think she noticed because she stopped talking- at lest I think she stopped talking right the she could have been silent for a few seconds….maybe minutes.

"Did you say something?" I can remember saying that much before she closed the distance. Pissed was gone. If she would have asked me what was bothering me I don't think my mouth would have been able to form the words if I could have remembered. She folded her arms around my neck and pressed that warm smoking body against me. I could have lost my fucking mind when she started running her fingers through my hair- her fingers getting stuck in my mohawk. Talk about heaven. She looked up at me her mouth only inches from mine and then…then she FUCKED UP EVERYTHING!

"I know why you have been distant" She was talking again. Her mouth should be doing other things rather than talking- preferably locked against mine. Annoyed I let my hands linger over her back- the silky feel of that teddy was hell. It needed to go. "We haven't consummated our relationship." Dear god. Yadda yadda yadda take off your clothes already. So, I did what any many in my situation would do. I made her shut up. I pulled her into a kiss that would make a hooker blush. I was hoping she would do the chick thing and 'melt into my kiss' but instead she pulled back and put her hand on my chest.

"That's why you ran to the first piece you could find. I'm lacking in my duties as a girlfriend." Wait? What? What the fuck was she on about? Her duties? Wait wait wait..No. Geeze don't start that. I pulled her tight against me and bent over and started biting her ear- in hopes that she would shut the hell up. But unfortunately that didn't work. She pulled back and looked up at me with an attempt at a sultry face.

"I want you to do to me what you did to Heather." Fuck no. My arms dropped away from her and I couldn't help the look of disgust that crossed my faced.

"What did you just say?" She rubbed her self against me and tightened her grip around my neck.

"I want to be your dirty dirty whore." What the hell was wrong with this girl. Five fucking minutes. If she could have just shut up for five fucking minutes she would have been on her back on the ground having the time of her life but no. No she had to keep talking- running that damn mouth of hers. I wanted to throw her away form me- slap her or something. How could she even say something like that? Was she that damn stupid? No I would not touch her. I took steps back and stared at her shaking my head. I bent down and picked up her robe.

"Put your clothes on and get your ass back to camp."

"I…I don't understand….all logic…What did I do wrong?"

"You need to learn to shut the hell up."


	14. Sangre de mujer

I would love to say that I woke up with the glorious sunshine gleaming in on my face while the morning birds chirped happily away greeting the new day. I would love to say that's what happened. But I can't. You want to know what really happened? What actually factually happened?

I get torn out of sleep by this cabin full of dying cats taking on about how horrible Duncan and what a dog he is- topping the girls' shrieking is Courtney bawling like there's no tomorrow. I tried to roll over and cover my head but I could still hear their stupidity through the damn pillow.

"Would you all shut up? Some people are trying to sleep." I yelled and covered my head back up. The silence that fell over me was almost too sudden. I could hear someone coming closer to the bed so I lifted the pillow away from my face. Little miss CIT herself. She was glaring holes through my head through red rimmed eyes. It looked like she had had just as horrible of a night as I had. I couldn't help but smirk. "You look like shit." Maybe I was egging her on a little bit- but it was the truth. Her face turned ten different shades of red before she jumped on me. I was at quite a disadvantage being pinned to the bed- but it was when she started to hit me that I was able to kick her off- grinning inwardly as she landed with a thunk on the hard wood floor. I had just started to sit up when she grabbed my leg and jerked me off of the bed. First my ass hit the side of the bed frame and then the floor. Pain and fire shot through me I felt the tears cloud my eyes as I fought back the urge to scream. I could hear the others but of them were trying to stop her. Lindsiot was hiding in the corner covering her ears.

Courtney leapt on me and I believe she was honestly trying to tear my eyes out. She was like a wild animal and I was having a hard time getting her off of me. I need to get my leverage back so I could put this bitch where she deserved. So I resorted to fighting dirty- I grabbed I hand full of her hair and slammed my forehead against her nose. I was already bruised and sore what was a concussion? She fell back fighting to see from blurry vision and pinching her nose. I pulled myself up and forced myself to stand. A grin tugged at my lips as I saw a small bead of red trickle from her nose.

"Leave me alone." I screamed at her. By this time my entire abdomen was throbbing and I could have sworn that something was running down my leg- for my sake I was hoping it was pee. Leshawna and Gwen were talking shit as they helped Courtney to her feet.

"Leave _you_ alone? YOU? YOU KNOW THAT DUNCAN IS MINE!" Fuck. Really? She threw my gorgeous ass out of bed for that? Really? That lowly no account loser? When I got my hands on him I was going to make sure both of those fucking bastards would permanently be sopranos.

"You are about right for each other. You're both pathetic. " I hissed- the burning sensation creeping down my thighs and tingling my feet. I wanted out of there. In truth, I wanted to haul ass to the kitchen- there were butcher knives and cleavers there and nothing heals like a little old fashion revenge. She lunged at me again- had I been in tip top shape I could have dodged her easily- but then? Not so much. She tackled me. Like she was a fucking defensive lineman. My head hit the floor and the pretty colors danced in my vision. As she attempted to land blow after blow I finally threw her back0 but this time I held on to her collar. I had had enough of her- if I was going to be sent home because of that stupid fight- then it was going to be worth it. I knocked her backwards then jerked her back towards me- not letting go of that ever so useful shirt collar. When she was in just the right place I brought my knee up burying it as hard and as far as I could under those prim and proper little ribs of hers. I attempted to throw her away from be but she caught my shirt- obviously my cotton shirt was no match for her robe as she tore mine right down the middle.

I glared at her then looked up at the weird goth girl.

"Pick up the trash before she gets hurt." I snorted. Gwen just stared at me. I looked around the cabin and all of the girls were just staring at me. It was then that I realized that the extent of my own beating was showing- thanks to Courtney- for every one and their mom to see. I chanced a glance at my pants and thankfully nothing had shown through- be it blood or pee. I pulled my shirt closed and shot a glare around the room. With that I turned my back. I would not stand around and watch their eyes judge me.

For once- I wasn't the one that started it. I was about to walk out the door when Courtney hit me from behind- throwing me out the cabin door and down the steps. I landed in the dirt on the ground face first. I threw my self onto my back so I could at least see when she was coming. But she wasn't. She had stopped at the door snorting like a bull and just about pawing at the ground like one. I pushed myself up and shook my head.

"You know what? Being a bitch suits you- You are just as two faced, conniving, manipulative and controlling as I am. "I said as I stood up- holding my chin high- my hand casually behind my back. Just as she was about to respond I hurled the rock at her as hard as I could and caught in the stomach. I felt a sick satisfaction as I watched her double over. I snorted and looked around- all the contestants plus the crew, including Chris and Chef, all of the producers were in the camp ground and ouside. I guess we did cause a lot of noise.

"What the hell?" Chris asked as he walked over to me looking between me and Courtney- where the girls had gathered around her. "You couldn't have warned us so we could get it on camera? Think of the ratings!"

"Oh my god!" Courtney shrieked. I looked over at her for just a second. "YOU BROKE MY NOSE!"

"If you ask me its an improvement."I hissed and turned my back on her. I could hear her screaming behind me.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO BE HEARING FROM MY LAWYER!"


	15. I don't wanna think of a title

Hope I didn't run anyone off. I've noticed that a couple of my regular reviewers have said anything in a couple of chapters. I'm hoping that they are just busy and the DXC chapter didn't permanently damage anyone's reading ability XD

* * *

Let's see: Courtney or Heather? I was screwed either way. So I decided to let logic intervene. Heather stomped off to the dock and Courtney was standing on the porch of the girls' cabin screaming about her busted nose. I could tell by the daggers that was being sent my way that my decision was the stupid one, as I ran over to the cabin.

"Courtney are you-" But before I could finish my sentence she back handed me hard enough to snap my face to the side. I couldn't help but stare at her. Gwen and Lashawna's eyes grew wide and they both took steps back. I shook my head and looked at the floor.

"You wanna be that way, princess? Fine. Your loss- I'm done." I said shaking my head again. Her face turned red then.

"You're dumping _ME_? Are you out of your mind? I'm the best thing that's ever happened to you!" She screamed at me- the blood drying on her skin as she shrieked. I looked up at her and shoved my hands into my pockets.

"You really need to get all the facts before you jumped to conclusions. I never fucked around with Heather. Don't you think if I did- she would have been taunting you with it rather than denying it? For being on the honor roll- you really aren't too bright." It was the truth. Maybe she was the best thing that had ever happened to me- but if that was the best I had to look forward to I could find it elsewhere. I turned to walk off but I did manage to catch something funny.

"You know he's right. She would have been rubbing it in your face from the get go." Gwen had said. Then the little girl with braces- Britney? Bethany? Beth? Yeah that was it Beth.

"I don't know Gwen, Heather looked pretty messed up. I mean she might not be acting like herself." Pretty messed up huh? I Had to guess that I wasn't the only one that had noticed Heather's shirt was torn open. Had that little bit of information been under other circumstances and had I not felt like I would have been an ass to even think it- I would have taken the time to appreciate how potentially hot that was.

So with the vision of Courtney's broken nose and the thought of being freshly yet bitterly single in my head, I started after Heather. Little did I know what I was getting my ass into. She was sitting on the edge of the dock in all of her baldness when I walked up.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you?"

"You can just shut the fuck up and go away." Wow. That I was not expecting. It was a little harsh even coming from her.

"Excuse me your royal pain in the assness. What the fuck did I do to you?"I sat down on the dock next to her and glared at her. She wouldn't look at me. Great. We were back to square. And here I thought we had actually become 'friends'.

"What did you do?" She snorted. "Let's see what did you do?" Her jaw was clenched and her hands were curling tighter and tighter." You are a fucking bastard and I hope you rot in hell."

"I'm a bastard I'll give you that- but why should I rot in hell?" She shook her head and stood up. She looked down at me in disgust. No no no no, she wasn't going to get away that easily. She just broke my girlfriend- ex girlfriend's nose while issuing another generous beat down. She took her own beating after already being beat to hell- not to mention other things. She was NOT going to get away from me without some kind of explanation as to why out of everyone _I_ needed to rot in hell. I got to my feet and stumbled after her. I had the urge to grab her arm but in one of my better moments of brain function I decided it would probably end badly.

"Heather! Why should I rot in hell?" I was like a bulldog- at least that's what she called me later after calling me a tick a few thousand times. I slowed to a stop when she turned and looked at me- her eyes attempting to drill holes in my head. She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest as she took a step back closer to me - but keeping still a good distance away.

"You think you are so smart. You think that you can manipulate me into what? What's the reasoning? What is you goal? Is it to kill me? Finish off the job? Or is it just to distract me from the game?" Her voice was shaking in time with the trembling along with her arms.

"What are you talking about?" What the fuck was wrong with the women in the camp? I didn't see it coming when her leg came up and nailed me straight in the jewels. I fell over naturally as the gags started pulling violently at the back of my throat. The tears filled my eyes as I looked at her feet.

"I heard your conversation you ass hole. I know that you are working with him." She said her voice starting to betray her cold mask. One hand held my nuts- I was pretty sure they were going to fall off once they fell back down from my chest- and I used the other to push myself up. Anger pain and complete confusion pulsed through me in throbbing bursts.

"Unless my FUCKING PROBATION OFFICER is the fucker that raped you- I've got NO FUCKING CLUE WHAT YOU ARE TALKING ABOUT!" I was able to see her cringe as I said the word that I believe she had been avoiding. But fuck it. I was in a serious world of pain. I was not about to comfort her ass when I did absolutely nothing to provoke being attacked- and it was the second damn time that day. She considered what I said for a minute before she shook her head.

"I can't trust anybody- what makes you think I would trust you?" I finally pushed myself back hard enough that I ended up sitting on the dock. I looked up at her and tried to reign in my temper. I counted to ten and then counted again. I went to my happy place but I don't think it went very far. When I opened my mouth I still sounded pretty pissed.

"Think about it for a fucking second. Think of your broken logic. If I wanted to kill you I could have very easily done it when you were laying in the dirt- or I could have drown you when I washed you off, I could have also killed you when you were asleep or I could have let you bleed to death instead of taking you to the nurse. Does any of that make any fucking sense to you?" She glared at me. She knelt down- rather painfully it seemed- and glared at me.

"That is true. But that doesn't mean that you aren't trying to fuck me over." I just stared at her.

"Look? That fucking money is all it is. Money! You can't take it with you and it doesn't last forever. I'm not trying to fuck you out of the money If I was I could have just tied you up and hid you out in the woods until they decided you forfeited. " Unfortunately, that set me off and once my damn mouth started it was hard to get it to stop. One of the few things Courtney and I actually had in common. "I am soo fucking tired of you women! I've busted my ass to try to help you and, in my own opinion, saved your damn life! All I get out of it is a fucking girlfriend that has lost her mind, arguments, backhanded and now kicked in the nuts. See if I ever try to be nice again! You are on your own!" I said attempting to shoo her away. She didn't shoo. Instead she painfully sat down next to me and sighed.

"You aren't supposed to make sense. You bastard. But you are the only thing that kept me from dying out there." She said burrowing her head in her knees. I was in so much pain- she was in so much pain- I was still freaking pissed- she was obviously pissed. I was confused. She was confused.

"I'm still fucking pissed at you- but If I introduce you to my probation officer will you shut the hell up about me trying to screw you over?" She was silent. I guess she was thinking it over.

"I don't know."


	16. Mas los fuegos

**For the sake of all my readers- for those of you who have read some of my other darker works this won't be new- but it will for some of my TDI readers. I am bringing back the Yuck Factor. This story probably needed it but the Yuck factor hadn't been too big of an issue- this chapter needs it however. Here's how it works: At the beginning of each chapter I will post a Yuck Factor rated from 0-10. Zero being absolutely NO Yuck and 10 being you might want to have a trash can handy. Being that I am desensitized to things of the more graphic nature I try to rate on the general reactions that people tend to have to the type of yuck. **

**You have been warned.**

**Yuck Factor: 8-10 (depending on your sensitivity) **

Heather's POV

* * *

It seemed like I sat there beside him for hours. But it turns out it was only a few minutes. I couldn't help but think of how easily he could be lying to me. I was not going to trust him that easily. It wasn't his fucking probation officer that attacked me. But that didn't mean that he was right. He might have been talking to his probation officer or he could have been plotting my death. With that thought swimming about in my head I stood up and walked off. He said my name once before giving up. He wasn't one to pester you know- You can taste the sarcasm right? But that particular time he didn't badger. That was completely fine with me. I needed a new shirt- I had just about exposed my self to the entire camp. Good thing that when I stood up I tried to pull the damn thing closed. I didn't need any sniveling lawyers breathing down my neck about how they could get me a settlement and split it ninety forty in their own favor.

I kicked at a pebble as I made my way to the girls' cabin. I didn't really wan to go in there with the drama queens and bitches. But the only other choice I had wasn't an option. I was not going to run around with my shirt torn. So I bit my tongue, puffed out my chest- shirt closed naturally- and walked into that damned cabin as if I owned it. All eyes turned to me and away from Courtney's bawling and scrawling on her note book. Oh, wait was that fear that I could smell? Or was that anxiety? Either way it was a form of tension- ultimately that could and would help me when it came down to the competition. I marched past the gaggle of witches grabbed my suitcase- swung it open and snatched one of my night shirts. Would it cover as much as my t-shirt? No. My arms were going to be almost completely bare and it was a v-neck so the bite marks and 'hickies' would be much more noticeable. But you know what? Fuck them. I didn't care what they thought. They could think what they wanted. I stood up and walked out of the cabin without meeting anyone's glare. I was extremely proud of myself. I might have looked like hell but that didn't keep me from being the arrogant little bitch that I am. I wanted a shower.

Deep down, I still felt dirty. And then Courtney decides to put her hands on me and that doesn't help. I have a pretty good idea of where those hands have been. I made a b-line towards the communal bathrooms and this time I locked the door behind me. I didn't need any surprise visitors. I peel what was left of my shirt off and looked in the mirror. The bruises were dark but tinted yellow. That was a good sign, at least they were healing. The bite marks on the other hands didn't look so nice. I pressed my hand down on one that sat just on top of my right breast. It was swollen and it was hot. The fucker gave me an infection from his disgusting bacteria laced mouth! I sighed and growled at the same time as I turned away from the mirror. The good thing was that the bruises on my face were extremely faded- so I wouldn't need to cover them with make up again.

The steam radiated from the shower and I all but cringed as I pulled my pants off. Sure enough, it was blood that had trickled down my leg during Courtney's temper tantrum. God I wish I had broken the drama queen's nose. I didn't break it or she would have been talking funny. I was going to destroy her. That was all there was to it. I stepped into the shower and let the water course over me. Closing my eyes I thought back on all of the things that had ever happened to me. This was by far the worst- but it didn't do anything to heal my trust issues.

My parents had always got me everything I wanted. That was because they were trying to make up for all the time they weren't there. That was fine by me though. Without them hanging over my shoulder I learned that I didn't need them. They were there to give me things I wanted. But I also learned that if I couldn't get it from them, there were several other ways of getting it. And hundreds more people willing to give it to me. Had my torture actually been during the season, I would bet money that everyone would say I deserved it. Well, they could all just go to hell.

I squatted down in the shower and went to work scrubbing my various bite marks and bruises. It didn't matter how hard I scrubbed I couldn't get the dirty off of me. I finally got up the nerve to attempt to scrub my more tender parts but when the wash cloth brushed, just brushed-I hadn't even started scrubbing yet-, the inside of my thigh I could have screamed. Something wasn't right. IT wasn't. I know that I was hurting and that my entire underside was sore but it should NOT have been that tender. Using one arm to brace myself against the wall I moved so that I was sitting on the floor of the stall. Oh yeah that was the cleanest place to be, but I didn't have much choice.

I ran my hand as gently as possible over my thigh- starting at my knee and working my way up- until I reached the sore in the bend of my leg. I furrowed my brows and clenched my teeth fighting back the urge to scream again. I felt something hard in the center of the bump. Tears welled in my eyes as I forced myself to look. IT was the first time I had actually looked at the damage that was done. I forced back a gag as I looked at the mess. I took a few deep breaths and looked closer at the sore that was hurting so bad. The hard part was brown surrounded by a swollen mass of infection. I counted to ten while trying my best not to hyperventilate. I went to work trying to get the brown spot out. After what seemed like hours I finally got the damn thing where I could pull it out. The smell of infection hit my nose as the puss and blood swirled around the drain. The water running over me disappeared as I looked at the splinter in my hand. It was a good two inches long.

"How the hell…" I can remember myself saying before the realization hit me like a brick. There was only one reason for me to have a splinter lodge so deep in such an awkward place. With that thought happily dancing about in my mind, creating moths worth of nightmares and years worth of therapy, I felt the blood drain from my face. I couldn't hold the gags back any longer. I threw myself forward as lurch after lurch rocked my body until bile and dry heaving were all that would come. My stomach felt like it was going to explode as the tears burned down my face. I was disgusted beyond all meaning of the word. I was disgusted with him. I was disgusted with that place. I was disgusted with the world and worst of all I was disgusted with myself.


	17. How do you say WTF in spanish?

**Yuck Factor: 3 (mention of purging)**

_****NOTE** I do not condone bingeing and purging. Nor do I think that anorexia nervosa or bulimia are something to take lightly. If you or someone you know suffer from these conditions or practice bingeing and purging I highly suggest you seek medical attention immediately. You do not have to be skinny to be attractive. Health is the most attractive thing a person can have and you can be healthy in many different shapes, weights, heights, and appearances. **_

**Okay I'm off my soap box. ^.^ Enjoy.**

I was starting to hate women. They were more of a pain in my nuts than was acceptable. I mean that literally. Courtney had on many times viciously and intentionally left me with a pair blue enough to be called bruised. The fucking little tease. Then Heather decides that I'm a fucking bad guy- well she decides that I'm in league with what ever fucker that raped her- and kicks me in the jewels. If I didn't' start walking around with my hand perked and calling everyone girlfriend by the beginning of season two- it would really be a wonder. So I sat there on the dock being pissed. I was happy being pissed. That meant everyone would leave me the fuck alone. Or that was what I thought at least.

"Duncan?" Fuck! Really? Like I needed ANOTHER female to bother me. I turned at glared at Gwen as she walked up the dock. I rolled my eyes as she crossed her arms and glared down at me. I had a funny feeling I was about to get one hell of a lecture.

"What do you want Pasty?"I snorted. Seriously, I'm sorry but I was not in the mood to put up with anyone. She snorted back and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but you need to stop."

"Excuse me?" What was that, miss goth? Care to run that by me again? She was actually coming over to give me the third degree. I guess I could have expected that though. Females, well most, females tended to run in packs and if you piss one off they were all going to try to bite you.

"You heard me. I don't know what you're game is but it's pissing off the entire girl's cabin. It's hard enough to sleep in there with out Courtney screaming and trying to rip Heather's head off. Not that I would mind." I looked over at her.

"So all this is my fault?" I'm a man, so of course it's my fault. It's always my fault. It was my damn fault that Courtney tweezed one to many of her eyebrow hairs that night. She said I was rushing her. She wasn't not being rushed. She was late. We were just gonna go have a dip in the lake- I was hoping that it would turn into a skinny dip- but no such luck. She didn't need to pluck her damn eyebrows. She didn't need to put on makeup it was just going to come off. She didn't need to primp and fucking preen. She just needed to squeeze that nice little ass into the smallest two piece possible and get wet. But imagine the reaction when I told her that? God she started in like she was on her fucking rag. Then I try to light up a cigarette and she goes postal on my ass. She started giving me the same old bull shit lecture about cancer and young death and blah blah blah. So I decided to take my happy ass for a walk after calling her a prude and she returning with calling me a delinquent, a Neanderthal, a gorilla, a pig- You get the picture.

Gwen brought my attention back to her as she scoffed. I glared at her as she sat down with a thunk. She was a woman on a mission and obviously I was part of that.

"From what I see, it's Heather's fault." That was fucked up. I looked out at the water trying to avoid the annoyance and the anger that was building behind my eyes. Glaring at the water my anger seemed to boil and bubbly in my gut as well.

"It was not her fault." I muttered. My thoughts took over and I think Gwen said something but I'm not entirely sure. "This is so fucked up. Why do I just _have_ to smoke by the blueberry bushes? Maybe I wouldn't have gotten involved if little Miss CIT would let me smoke around her."

"Oh so this is Courtney's fault" Is what I think she said. But I was lost in my own conversation. My fists balled as my stomach turned- disgust and agitation coating the back of my throat. Actually, yeah. It could be her fault. Had she not pissed me off I wouldn't have taken off and I wouldn't have found Heather. I had just started into the woods when Mr. Music, Trent, came walking out of the tree line zipping up his pants. I remember cocking my eyebrow and looking at him with a sly grin.

"Can it, Duncan. I was taking a leak." He actually growled at me I believe.

"In who?" Shit, did that piss him off! He grumbled and stomped off. I pulled the cigarette case out of my pocket as I continued on. I past Geoff as he was carrying a keg back to the cabin. Why the hell he was walking through the forest I have no idea. I was digging through my pocket for my lighter when I heard someone retching. No, now don't get your panties in a bunch. It wasn't Heather. I didn't find her until my third cigarette. This was the pretty boy. Y'know the model- puking into the bushes.

"Eat something that didn't agree with you there?" He wiped his mouth and looked up at me. With a laugh, he shook his head and grinned.

"Nah, how else do you think I keep my body looking this great?" Damn. I thought only desperate chicks did that- whatever I walked off enjoying my cigarette.

Dammit all to hell if Gwen didn't start in again.

"Are you going to answer me?"

"I should have been there. I could have prevented it….I could have protected her." I said out loud without realizing it.

"Who?"

I glared at her. She could have been at least a little nice.

"Care to tell me just why you seem to think this is Courtney's fault?" Really? Did I deserve for everything with ovaries to be a bitch to me? Did I really deserve it? I don't think that I did.

"Shit rolls down hill." It was a quick and simple explanation. I was still pissed and she was prying. Her eyes grew wide as she stared at me. Obviously I just said something to piss her off. What the hell? I already had two pissed at me- what was one more.

"Are you saying that Courtney is shit? Oh my god!" What? How the hell did she make that jump? I'd say she was in way left field but she wasn't even playing the same game.

"How the fuck did you get that? No what I said was...You know what- fuck it I don't have to explain myself to you." I didn't have a damn thing to explain to her. I pushed myself up and stomped off the dock. I couldn't help but wonder if Geoff had anything left in the keg. I walked through the camp- wondering slightly where Heather had run off to- again. I didn't have to wonder where Courtney was- I could hear her screaming probably ten miles out. Walking up the stairs to the guys' cabin was a comforting thing. Geoff slapped me on the back and grinned that stupid grin of his.

"Courtney and Heather? Dude what's your secret?" I could fly all over him. I could have lost my temper and beat the shit out of him. But what the hell- I was tired of being pissed and I really wanted some of the liquid gold sloshing around in the keg.

"Timing." I said shaking my head. I looked over as Justin lifted his plastic cup in a toast.

"For not being nearly as good looking as I am, I applaud you my man."

"I don't know how you can handle two girls. I can barely handle one." Owen said before letting out one of the worst farts I have ever had the displeasure of smelling. After gagging and cupping my face and the rest of the guys in the cabin along with myself affectively getting about thirty feet away, I managed to grab a cup of beer. I looked back at Owen.

"Maybe you should see a doctor." I turned around and I got to see little Cody glaring at me his arms folded over his chest.

"So you think you can have Heather, Courtney AND Gwen? You are sooo wrong." Go away little twerp. I shook my head as Trent laughed.

"Gwen isn't falling for him. And Cody- don't forget who hooked me and Gwen up?" Heh, busted little man.

"Y…yeah. Sure. Trent." Cody stuttered. I downed the last amber liquid making sure to lick the foam off my lip- nothing like a beer foam mustache. Where the hell did Heather get off to?

**Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will update. AND believe me YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE FAST...because... next chapter you finally get to meet the rapist. **


	18. He's here

**I realize that my reviewers already know this but I do have a lot of lurkers and there are alot of readers out there that are quite young. So I'm putting another disclaimer. If you are raped do not be a HEATHER! NO! That is bad. IF you find youself in a situation like this or one that has a potential of becoming like this- GO GET HELP! Police, hospital, parents, teachers- someone that can help you. This story is written for suspenseful entertainment purposes only. If TDI was RL- I don't believe that Heather would be this much of a stubborn headed dodo- but she is characterized to be willing to do anything for the money regardless of her health- any one remember when she got shot with the tranq darts or licked owen's arm pit or sucked jelly out of his belly button? See, I've made my point. ^.^ Enjoy. **

* * *

I finished counting at around two hundred and twenty as the nurse finished the initial exam. I was NOT going to find another splinter and I didn't want to have any other unexpected surprises either. She didn't find any more shards of wood and she did say that I seemed to be healing nicely. Other than getting into a fight with Courtney- I should be healed completely within a month. That was a good thing. That meant I would be ready for the second season. I had actually started planning my revenge. If he just happened to fall off of a cliff and became impaled on something sharp and nasty it would be 'oopsies'. That and it would be the shows fault. I could live on the rest of my live satisfied with my revenge. It would just take a lot of planning and care to make sure it looked like an accident.

"Son of a-!" God! I don't know what the hell that nurse thought she was doing- but it hurt like hell. I glared at her and looked back up to the ceiling. She was cleaning out the infection- and naturally she had to use peroxide. I hissed as I felt the bubbling burn dip all the way to the bone. I know that it really didn't go to the bone but if sure felt like it. After another hundred or so up the numerical ladder she was finished and I was putting my clothes back on.

"Take the antibiotic twice a day and use the salve at bed time." She said giving up the argument about taking me to a doctor. Not after telling me several times that she could loose her nursing license by doing what she was doing. I really didn't care as long as it didn't happen until after I was healed. I nodded a thanks as I walked out the door. I gripped the bottle in my hand and frowned. My lower abdomen was numb due to the anesthetic the nurse had used while she stitched me up. I guess that was better than feeling the burning and the pain. I looked over to the kitchen. I snorted. Chef probably had it locked tighter than Fort Knox. I was disgusted that I was subjected to using the communal bathroom – but at least there was cups in there for when we brushed our teeth. It took a few steps more than I had liked- particularly because I felt as if someone was watching me. I couldn't see anyone. I locked the door behind me- out of habit I guess. Though as an after thought it probably the best habit I have ever had. I filled up the small paper cup with the dingy water. I can remember curling my nose as the thought of actually DRINKING that was extremely putrid.

I popped the cap on the orange bottle and slid one of the little white pills. I looked at the antibiotics and felt my eyes burn with tears. I was going to poison my liver and my body in order to save myself from an infection. And it was all because of that man. I clamped my eyes shut. I would not cry over that bastard again. I would not. I stuck the pill in my mouth and threw my head back taking the water like a shot. I swallowed the lump and looked down at the sink. Deep down a chill started. My stomach froze and the frost crawled through my blood. I didn't know what was going on but the taste of bile filled my mouth. Before I could react a pair of arms locked around me from behind, trapping my arms in front of me.

"Medicine? What's that a plan b?" I felt a scream catch in the back of my throat, panic ripped threw me and I threw my head back- but I missed, or rather he dodge with what little vantage he had. I felt my hands begin to tremble and before long both of my arms were frenzied. I looked up catching his reflection in the mirror. Those fucking blue eyes. Those damned haunting eyes. I saw stupidity in them at one point in time. I also saw gullibility and a good time. But then- all my tunnel vision could see was evil. A pure, unadulterated manifestation of evil in human form.

"I missed you." His breath was hot on my ear. I could feel his heart beating against my back between my shoulders. I felt like I was going to puke. If I puked on him would it make me feel better?

"Fuck you and the whore that had you." I met his eyes dead on and there was nothing there but anger. Raw rage. But with that- I had power. With that I had more than what I had when he raped me. He had shown no emotion while he beat me, but then- then I pissed him off. That power filled me with the courage that I needed.

"You've wanted me since day one." He growled his arms tightening around me painfully. I glared at him and let the disgust show on my face.

"No one wants someone like you… You are worthless." I growled and elbowed him as hard as I could- surprisingly it worked! I jerked around putting my back to the sink. He took a few steps back letting go of me. His eyes narrowed as he stared at me- I felt myself physically bowing up.

"You will regret this." He said a grin pulling at the corners of his mouth. I pushed myself away from the counter and made a mad dash to the door. The door….that I had locked. I jerked on it and cussed. He grabbed my arm and flung me around pinning me against the moldy wood. He knocked my head backwards as he forced his lips against mine. I tried to scream but that only let him in. Hell no. Fuck that. I started thrashing. I started biting. Blood filled my mouth as I bit into his tongue. My hands finally got loose and I tangled my fingers in his hair. I jerked his head back and landed my knee between his legs. His dick might not have worked but that didn't keep a crotch shot from hurting like hell. As he doubled over I threw him away from me. I almost broke the damn lock off of the door as I got out. My head was fogged with adrenaline my heart was pumped with fear and rationality was completely out the window. I needed someplace to calm down. He wouldn't chase me in the open. He wasn't that stupid- he was pretty stupid but not that stupid. It seemed that my eyes were still affected by tunnel vision because when I saw Duncan- he was all I could see. You don't realize how hard it was not to run, scream and have a basic melt down. I walked over- as calmly as I possibly could and looked down at him. Geoff looked up at me and gave me a sly smile.

"You've got some balls stealing him from Courtney. You know that right?" My heart was beating in my throat. I glanced down at Duncan and he looked like a deer in head lights. My rationality started slipping back a little at a time as I stood there like an idiot saying nothing. Everyone thought that I was stealing the delinquent. That could help me in the long run and it served the momentary purpose of _fucking help!_ My mind was screaming at me to do something. They were just sitting there staring at me. I heard a door slam open in the distance and I couldn't help but jump and think that it was the door to the bathroom. So I had to think quickly or I was going to go back into frenzied panic mode instead of kinda-looking-like-I-was-calm-panic-mode.

"It's hard to steal something that she had already lost." I snapped. I sounded a little bit more like a bitch than I had planned. I walked over and picked the red plastic cup up out of his hand and pulled him off of the step. He cocked his eyebrow at me.

"What are you doing?"

"Obviously playing along." I hissed. I was not happy with that but at the moment I needed someone that I felt safe around and he was the only person that fit the bill at the moment. I wrapped my arm around his and started dragging him towards the forest.

"Whoo hoo! Go bro!" Geoff shouted behind us. My heart was beating bruises in my rib cage. I couldn't seem to get enough air- I couldn't get a deep enough breath. Duncan was frowning at me.

"What the hell is wrong?" I looked at him, my eyes wide and I know that fear was showing all over my face. What a fucking cop out I felt like but I didn't care at the moment. He frowned even deeper and glanced back over his shoulder. He obviously didn't hear anything. The last thing I heard as we disappeared into the trees- other that Courtney continuing her howling- was Geoff greeting some of the others.

"Hey! Cody- where ya been?"

"Uh…um busy."

"Ah I see. What about you Justin?"

"I needed another slather of bronzer."

**Well you got to meet him- not all you need to do is figure out who. ^.^ What? You didn't think I would tell you out right, right? Okay let's see- last chapter I narrowed it down to four suspects. Now you have three to choose from. I bet if you think on it you'll get it. I'm actually sure most of you will have figured it out by now.**


	19. Bare chested

I had no idea what was going on but by the grip she had on my arm she was either pissed beyond belief or she was scared out of her mind. She was walking almost fast enough to be considered a run. She was dragging me into the forest. I was going to die. I knew I fucked up when Geoff made his stupid comment.

"What's wrong!" I finally asked, jerking my arm away from her. We were back at the lake. She growled and walked towards the water. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked out at the lake. She was shaking. I had to know if she was crying or not. If she was crying I didn't know what I was going do to. I mean what can you do? I'm a fucking convict. I'm not the sensitive type that knows what to say to crying people- especially crying females. I moved forward cautiously making a wide circle. Nothing more dangerous than an emotional woman. I could actually feel my eyes getting bigger as I noticed that her fingers were digging into her arms. There were no tears crawling down her cheeks but the hatred and raw rage that sat in those black eyes was enough to have set the lake to boil. It was scary as hell. I took a chance and got closer.

"You okay, or do I need to punish the lake?" She didn't answer. She didn't move. She didn't blink. Hell I don't think she was breathing. I frowned. She had shut down and shut up. I needed to get her to say something. I had to make sure she wasn't about to go Bobbit on ME. I didn't do well with anger. I tended to stimulate the anger instead of make it better. So I resorted to stupid-ness. I walked over and glared at the waters edge. I bent down and picked up a rock. I rolled the jagged edges around in my hand for a moment before I sent it skipping across the water. I did that a few more times with different sized rocks- before I picked up a pretty big rock and chunked it into the water- successfully splashing both myself and Heather.

"What the HELL are you doing?" See? I told you that would get her to say something. I turned and looked at her- attempting to look pissed and innocent at the same time. A lot harder than it sounds- believe me. I pointed out at the water lazily.

"I was punishing the lake." She blinked at me a few times.

"What?" She was frowning at me then.

"You were glaring at the water. I was punishing it for whatever it did to you."

"You are an idiot." She snorted and looked back to the water. She wasn't shaking anymore but still that anger was there. I walked over to her. I stood right in front of her and crossed my arms over my chest and glared at her. Her eyebrows knit together. "What?"

"Tell me what's wrong or I'm going to skip that prissy ass of yours across the lake."

"What do you think is wrong?" She almost yelled. I shook my head.

"Did he hurt you again?" It was a stupid question. I know that. But still. Her eyes dropped then. A hint of weakness showing as she shook her head.

"No, but I ….think he planned to." With a snort, she straightened and looked over her shoulder. She started walking in the direction opposite the camp.

"Wear are you going?"

"Away."

"I'm coming with you then." When she didn't answer or argue, I took that as an 'okay'. I followed her. Trying to figure out what I was going to do and why exactly why I was so pissed off about the entire situation. Well, actually it was a pretty stupid though I guess. I mean I did know why it pissed me off I just didn't know…..hell I don't know.

I didn't realize that I wasn't actually watching her until I heard her shriek. I looked a head of me and she was gone. I could hear her screaming and cussing, though. I have to admit, my blood ran cold. I started to run- but came to a screeching halt as I looked down into a pit. Heather was at the bottom covered in something that I couldn't put a name to.

"You okay?"

"Get me out of here!" She screamed. I tried to find a way to get her without setting foot in the gunk. I obviously was taking too long, because she threw a wad of the gunk at me. I tried to dodge it and ended up slipping. She didn't know that I had slipped and was sliding down into the pit, because she attempting to climb up. She shrieked and fell backwards again- I managed to grab a tree limb and pull myself out. I was only covered up to my ankles in the mystery gloop.I couldn't say the same thing about Heather, though. She was covered up to her shoulders. I broke off a tree limb- naturally after watching her climb up and slid back down a few times. Hey! When would I ever get that chance again? I finally pulled her out and she was beyond disgusted. She was flailing about attempting to sling the goop away from her.

"Get it off of me! God! It stinks!" She froze and made a face. Her eyes widened. "I can feel a chunk sliding down ….my…back!" She screamed. I started to ask if I could help but I felt my feet cement to the ground as she ripped her shirt off over her head. I stared. I couldn't peel my eyes away. It wasn't for the reason you think. Sure I could have made a lewd comment about the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra. But I don't think I actually saw her tits. It was the bite marks on her chests that I was staring at. I had seen the marks on her neck and thought those were bad enough. But these… those that she had kept hidden- with good reason- were far worse. In several places the teeth had actually broken through the skin. The bruises were dark, really dark, around them. She turned around and started shaking her shirt- showing me her back and breaking my stare. The assault had continued over her back- deep gashes and scrapes. I couldn't understand it. How could a man take something that was supposed to be beautiful and do that to it? It made no sense to me. I felt the anger itching behind my eyes as my fists balled. I could feel the rage coiling in my gut but it exploded as I heard it. It was quiet at first. I thought maybe she was just sniffing her shirt. Unfortunately, she wasn't. She collapsed to her knees then her head went down as she sat doubled over on the ground crying. I stood there like an idiot for a few seconds. I had no idea what I was going to do.

Have I mentioned that I am horrible with crying?

She looked pathetic. Heather, the she devil of camp, looked pathetic. She was still half naked. I walked over and bent down next to her. I set my hand on her shoulder and it seemed she just remembered I was there. She threw her head up and glared at me. She slapped my hand away from her and covered her chest defensively.

"Listen. You can be modest later. You're hurt and you stink. Go jump in the lake and get this crud cleaned off of you."

"Get away from me."

"We aren't starting this again. I will pick you up and carry you to the lake- boobs hanging out or not." It wasn't a very nice thing to say but it did get her to her feet. I walked beside her as she fumed back to the water- watching the chunks of goop slip down her back. She was clutching her ruined shirt other chest and was walking at a pretty fast pace. I had tried to figure out why she didn't just put the shirt back on. But I guess if it came down to being naked or smelling like vomit- I would be naked too. We got to the lake and she almost ran into the water.

I didn't pay much attention after that. I sat down at the base of a tree and folded my arms across my knees. I sat staring at my hands. The rage was still burning my throat. I wanted whoever did that dead. I didn't care how dead just dead. Anyone that would put their hands on a woman in that matter deserved nothing better.

Her shirt was completely ruined. That I knew. I was very curious to see how she was going to handle that situation. I looked over at the water to see her looking …uh agitated for lack of a better word. I snorted. I couldn't let her sit out there and get all wrinkled and freeze to death. I stood up and pulled off my over shirt. She might not like it but it would cover her up. She glared at me as I got closer to the water.

"Here."

"I don't want your nasty shirt." She snapped.

"Better than your nasty shirt." I snapped back. I frowned and held the shirt out. I turned as far as I could so that it would be obvious that I wasn't looking. I could have been a pervert about it and made her come and get it and let me watch. But what good would that have done? I wouldn't have been able to see past her bites, bruises and wounds- and I would have just relight my pissed-o-meter. I didn't need her to trust me…. But I think she needed her to trust me.


	20. Duncan has a tattoo!

I stared at the water around me. It was cold and I was freezing. But I was not about to give the self serving delinquent the satisfaction of seeing me twice in one night.

"Are you going to sit in the water all night or are you going to come and get this damn shirt?" He seemed to be getting aggravated. He wasn't holding his shirt out any more; it was kinda just dangling at his side.

"I told you I don't want your nasty shirt!" I could tell he was about to give me one hell of an argument but he froze. He looked down at his foot causing me to follow his stare. A chunk of the goop, what we later decided was Chef's mystery meat, was moving over his shoe. He looked at it for a moment then tired to shake it off. In almost an animal like desperation the goop held on to his shoe- even when he started kicking and jumping around trying to get it off. I couldn't help but grin. He let out a string of cuss words and called the little glob of goop all the names in the book plus about seven more he made up.

In a sudden frantic move the little gloop shot up Duncan's shorts leg. With a shriek similar to that of a little girl, he started hopping around even worse. That's when I saw my opening. He dropped the shirt. My shirt was we and Chef's slime was not coming off. I didn't have much of a choice. My grin got wider and I almost literally laughed out loud as he threw his fly down and started fishing through his shorts for the little glob. He was extremely distracted so I took that to my advantage and shot out of the water; naturally, clutching my chest in a poor attempt to cover myself. I snatched the shirt off of the ground as Duncan fell backwards.

"What the fuck is this!" He growled as he dug through his pants. I couldn't stand it any longer. The laughter started in my stomach and it hurt like hell as it rang up through my chest. He looked up at me with a glare as he continued fishing. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"You look like you are playing with yourself."

"Well, would you like to help me?" It would have been a lot more insulting if it wasn't followed by a shriek. He jumped up off of the ground and started fighting with his shorts. He pulled them off and started sharking them like an idiot. With that thought in my head, the idiot part not him pantless, I pulled his shirt over my head. I glanced back at him as he cussed.

"Got ya you little son of a bitch." He laughed maniacally as he stomped the little green gloopy glop into the ground. He was facing the other direction (his back to me) and that gave me a view that I will never forget. Not his ass- though he really didn't have a bad one for a gorilla delinquent. No no no no. It was the tattoo that was on his thigh- thank god for boxer briefs- upper thigh. That caught my attention.

"How cute. Is that a little butterfly?" I almost couldn't contain myself. He shot straight up and covered his leg- clutching his pants in one hand.

"Quit checking out my ass."

"There's not really much to check out now is there?"

"So you were checking it out?" He said coyly as he started pulling his shorts on. He hopped about getting one leg in and then the other. I started to snap something back at him as he pulled his shorts up but I heard something. It was something I realized had been muffled and repeated several times- but only then was it clearly a voice.

"Booooobies." My eyes shot open and my hands instinctively went to cover my chest- even though it was covered in shirt. My head snapped around and my eyes narrowed in on a glint of red in the bushes. I let out a scream. Duncan was beside me and zipping his pants up in a heart beat.

"What?" He asked looking at the bushes. I pointed at them and moved so that I was behind Duncan- as if the little nerd could see through the shirt. (You never know what those geeky types will buy out of the back of comic books)

"Harold! You little fucker!" Duncan growled and ran at the bush. He grabbed the back of Harold's collar as the red head tried to make a break for it. "What the fuck were you thinking spying on us?"

"I didn't see anything. Gosh…..well I did see boobies and you with out your pants off. But I didn't' see what ya'll were doing. What were ya'll doing?"

"As if I would tell you even if it was any of your fucking business." Duncan growled lifting Harold off of the ground by his collar. "I should snap your little neck in half."

"Duncan!" I couldn't believe that was my voice- there was so much anxiety and something else there. He turned and looked at me with wide eyes- he obviously didn't believe that it was my voice either. I frowned and shook my head slowly. He turned back to look at Harold and put him down.

"Saved by the bitch. You better get the fuck out of my sight before I get my balls back." He hissed and gave Harold a kick in the seat of the pants as he scrambled away. Duncan snorted and dusted his hands off. He turned and looked at me his face was solemn.

"Saving Harold now? I can guess it was safe to assume that he wasn't the one that fucked with you." That smug bastard. I snorted and tightened my crossed arms over my chest. I felt unbelievably vulnerable.

"You seriously didn't say that. Are you kidding? Harold's a little shit. He couldn't have done anything. Besides- I'm pretty sure that I've heard Lashawna make him squeal." The look that crossed his face was priceless. First there was shock, then disbelief, then disgust and then serious curiosity. Fuck. I had, in my quickness to be a bitch, revealed a little bit more than I had wanted- and a lot more than what he needed to know.

"And what does that have to do with what happened to you?" He said with a cocked eyebrow. I just blinked at him and shrugged. Hopefully he would leave it alone. One thing I didn't want to tell Duncan was that that mother fucker wasn't even man enough to use himself. No he had to use a goddamn branch or tree limb or something.


End file.
